Second Sun
Second Sun is the thirteenth level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Walkthrough You start out from where you left off in "On Their Own Accord" where Pvt. Ramirez's team has just been shot down and are now defending their position. As Russian forces approach you, a search light whites out the screen, then you play as Sat1, an unnamed astronaut on an EVA mission. Houston then asks you to look toward the dark side of the Earth for a bogey (the ICBM that Captain Price launched). The minority of the level is simply observing the missile's path until it eventually detonates in the atmosphere. The shockwave soon reaches the ISS and destroys the station while Sat1 is thrown into space before he is hit by a solar panel. The explosion causes an EMP that blacks out most of the East Coast, but it also saves the lives of many U.S. Army Rangers back in Washington D.C. Aerial vehicles start to fall from the sky as your team makes way for a building to take shelter. After everything goes quiet, a runner tells the team to get to Whiskey Hotel. After plowing through some remaining Russian personnel in an office building, you get to the President's bunker on the East Wing. Tips *When the EMP detonates, all power goes out, including Red dot sights and Holographic sights. It is best to find weapons that don't have these attachments because it gets in the way with accuracy and can be annoying to aim with. *There are at least three M4A1 Grenadiers and two ammo crates before you first encounter enemy forces. All of these, are equipped with their standard Iron Sights, making them a good replacement for the Holographic Sight Equiped M4 your begin with. *You also begin with an standard M9 handgun, which can help you until you find another gun that does not have a Red Dot Sight, or Holographic sight equipped Trivia *While the concept of a low-orbit Nuke detonating and causing a wide-spread EMP is feasible, due to there being no air in space, there would not have been a shock wave, but the ISS and Sat1 would have been vaporized by the nuke's intense heat. *When you get to the President's bunker under the Eisenhower building Cpl. Dunn says he thought it was under the west wing, but Sgt. Foley says that one's for tourists and it must be the real thing. In a real map, the Eisenhower Building is actually west of the White House. When you start the next level, Whiskey Hotel, you somehow start east of the White House when in this level you ended west. *When Foley throws you a magazine for your gun while you are trapped in the helicopter, the previous magazine given to you by Pvt. Wade disappears mysteriously. *For some reason, NASA is unaware of a war going on in their own country, as they seem to mistake the inbound ICBM for an unscheduled satellite launch, and the voices from Houston Mission Control are calm and collected. The ISS crew does not seem to be monitoring communications frequencies for news of the war, as they should be. *Ramirez sustained deep gashes in both his hands, yet this does not affect his aiming or use of weapons in the slightest. *The player cannot remain outside, despite avoiding the helicopters. If they look up, they will see a never ending amount of helicopters falling from the sky. One of these, a Little Bird, will actually "track" the player and will always crash close enough to kill them, regardless of where they are on the street. *It appears that Cpl. Dunn cannot deal with high stress situations, since he almost loses his mind when helicopters begin crashing all around. * The in game appearance of ISS is modeled after the configuration the station was in from 2002-2005. The current configuration (as of November 2009) is different, in that the Station is slightly larger with the second node and the European and Japanese labs installed, and the P6 Solar Arrays have been relocated from the top of the Z1 truss as seen in game to the port side of ISS, with another set of solar arrays on the starboard side. The 2009 configuration is actually close to how the station will look when completed in 2011. *The astronaut in the ISS scene appears to be grappled to some sort of a satellite. Such a spacewalk would be impossible to conduct from ISS, as all spacewalks conducted on ISS are tethered, where the astronaut is connected physically to the station, and it would be impractical to investigate a satellite from the ISS. *The crew of ISS as seen in game appear to be American. As ISS is an ''international ''venture, there are typically astronauts of other nations on board, and every ISS crew to date has had at least one Russian astronaut (or "cosmonaut"). It's possible with the political situation in Russia, space flights to ISS were suspended, although 2 Russian Soyuz spacecraft can be seen docked to the station. *The ISS orbits at an altitude of 341-353 km. The missile appeared to explode much lower than the ISS, and while an explosion from that distance may have caused damage, it would probably not have destroyed the station. *At one part in the level you kill 3 men trying to open what looks like a fried BTR-80, After you kill the men Cpl.Dunn says "What about the men inside?" Sgt.Foley says "What about 'em?" If you listen closely you can hear Russian Soldiers banging on the walls and saying something in Russian. They only say this once when triggered and they do not speak again after. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2